


We'll meet again.

by svperluthcr



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending, Someone dies, also it’s the first time i wrote something so yeah, english is not my first language so there might be a few mistakes, it's not happy, lena is kara’s sun, read it, this fandom is used to suffering so what’s the big deal, you'll be depressed i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svperluthcr/pseuds/svperluthcr
Summary: In which it's time for Kara and Lena to say goodbye.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	We'll meet again.

.  
Kara was sitting on the couch when Lena opened the door to her apartment. Brooklyn Nine-Nine was on the TV and the first thing Lena heard was Kara's laugh, a smile immediately appeared on her face. The Luthor closed the door and walked up to her girlfriend, Kara was so focused on the show that she didn’t hear the clicking her girlfriend's heels made against the floor. The blonde almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and all Lena could do was laugh.

"For Rao, Lena, you almost gave me a heart attack", Kara complained. "I think it’s only fair that you give me a kiss to make up for trying to kill me". 

"You're really dramatic, has anyone told you that yet, darling?", Lena answered leaning in to leave a kiss on Kara's lips. A smile crossed both their faces right after.

"Alex has, a few times actually", Kara said before getting up from the couch and going around it. As soon as she was in front of Lena, she wrapped her arms around the other's waist and hugged the black haired woman. Lena's arms were wrapped around Kara's neck and their lips met again. This time in longer, tender and passionate kiss; as if they were using this moment to express all their feelings for each other.

Lena was the one who pulled apart, hearing a small whimper from Kara. The blonde tried to kiss Lena again but Luthor stepped back laughing a little. She wanted to talk to Kara about something but she needed something else to do that, so she walked up to her purse and took a little box from inside. Kara recognized it and a sad smile crossed her face.

"You found it", was all she said.

"No, Alex did and gave it to me."

"I guess that means you already started cleaning the apartment. What are you guys going to do with it?"

"Alex thinks we should sell it, Kelly agrees with her. Nia and J'onn think we should rent and Brainy chose to stay out of the decision."

"What about you?", Kara asked. She saw how Lena's expression changed; Luthor looked down to her hands and started playing with the little box, unable to look Kara in the eyes.

"I don't want to get rid of the apartment, or your stuff", Lena softly said.

"But you have to, sweetheart, and...", Kara stopped; she took a deep breath, she knew it was time, but just like Lena, she wasn’t ready to say goodbye. "And you have to stop coming here too."

Lena knew it was time. She knew Kara was right. It had been four months since they buried her body and the Luthor put her girlfriend's conscience in the virtual reality. It's been four months since Lena has come everyday to tell Kara about her day and to be held by her. In the beginning, Alex, Nia, Brainy, Kelly and J'onn went there to see Kara too; no one was ready to say goodbye to the superhero, but eventually they all said their goodbyes and stopped going. 

Alex was the last one to stop, Kara was the one who asked her to; she said that she wanted Alex to be happy and that, even if she couldn't see her, Kara would never leave her side. Alex cried a lot, for weeks, and she still does sometimes, but she had promised Kara that she would go through grief and that she would be happy and move on. A few days after her last encounter with Kara, Alex talked to Kelly and they decided to have another kid, this time through adoption.

"You were gonna propose", Lena spoked. A lonely tear descended her face.

Kara took one of her hands to Lena's face, caressed her cheek and wiped her tear away. The green eyes finally meeting Kara's blue ones. Lena touched her girlfriend's face, her eyes full of admiration, love and, most of all, sadness.

"The answer would've been yes, you know that, right?", Luthor continued, "I love you, Kara".

"I know, and I love you too", the blonde answered. Kara was trying really hard to hold back her tears, she knew that if she cried, Lena would never do what she had asked, and Lena had to do it. "Lena, did you heard what I just said?"

"I did", even tho Lena's tone were firm, her heart was racing and Kara could hear it; Luthor already had thought about stop coming to see Kara a few times, but she came to the conclusion she's not ready for that.

Lena doesn't remember the last time she denied a request from Kara, because she could never say 'no' to her. But what the blonde had just asked her, she doesn't how to say 'yes'. All she knows is that it'll be the hardest 'yes' she will ever say.

"You have to stop coming", Kara repeated herself. The words, even tho Kara had already said them before, took Lena off guard. "It's been four months, you have to move on... Y-you have to let me go", she continued. Kara cursed herself of stuttering and closed her eyes to hold back her tears.

"I know", it was all Lena managed to say. Her head was down, she was playing with her fingers, trying to hold back her tears, unable to look at Kara, because she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be strong enough to fight against her urge to cry. Going against Lena's plans, Kara walked up to her; one hand on Lena's and the other on the shorter woman's chin, Kara made Lena look at her and the first tear ran down Lena's cheek.

"Hey, no, no, don't cry", Kara said with a tender voice, a small, sad and honest, smile crossed her face. Her thumb gently stroke Lena's cheek, wiping the tear away. "It's okay. It's okay to let go." 

"But I don't want to", Lena shot back. She wrapped her arms around Kara's waist, her face was hidden on the crook of the taller's neck; Kara held Lena tight in her arms, kissing her forehead before resting her head on her girlfriend's. "I don't want you to go, I don't want to keep going without you."

"Lena, I've been gone for four months now... This... This isn't me, and you know that. I'm not really here, it's all just the VR", Kara explained. And Lena knew. Of course she knew. Lena had been proved the smartest human on earth several times, she's even smarter than Brainy, a 12th level intellect. Kara caressed Lena's back, just before pulling apart from the hug and cupped her girlfriend's face. "I want you to be happy..."

"Kara–"

"Lena, I want you to be happy", Kara repeated. "You deserve all the happiness in the world and I want you to have it, but, for that, you have to stop coming here."

"I'll never find happiness in the world if you're not in it."

"Stop it."

"Why? It's true. Kara, I-", Lena stopped for a moment, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I killed you, how can I be happy knowing that? It's my fault you're dead, you died saving me.", she sobbed. "I'm your kryptonite"

Kara laughed. Lena didn't believe it, she didn't believe Kara laughed in a moment like that. Luthor just looked at Kara with a confused look and the blonde seemed to remember that Lena couldn't hear her thoughts, because she stopped laughing and looked at Lena.

"How can you be a world saving genius and still be so dumb?", Kara asked, Lena punched her slightly on the shoulder. "I'm serious. Do you really think you were my kryptonite? No, Lena, you... You were my sun", the blonde smiled, and for the first time since the conversation started, an alone tear rolled down her cheek. "Whenever I was with you, I felt like I could do anything. I felt powerful, unbreakable, invincible. Only when I had you by my side I felt like I was the most powerful being on earth."

"And yet, here we are, saying goodbye because you died protecting me.", Lena shot back and Kara smiled, a sad but honest smile.

"And I'd do it again", Kara begun. "I'd do it a thousand times if needed. Because the world needs Lena Luthor-"

"They need Supergirl more", she interrupted. The tears came back to roll down her cheeks and Kara brushed them away again. "You were the biggest symbol of hope, how is the world supposed to keep hoping if the Paragon is not there anymore?"

"You'll bring it to them! You, Alex, J'onn, Kelly, all of you will.", Kara said, stepping closer to Lena. "Do you remember your first hope speech? I was on the VR and we were trying to make people get out of there, and Acrata came, ready to kill me, but you gave her enough hope so she wouldn't. She gave up and became one of our strongest allies", Lena blinked a few times. She remembers this happening but she didn't know Kara heard that. "I could listen even inside the VR, and I was giving a very similar speech. And that is how I know you're the perfect person to be the new Paragon! Just like I made people leave the VR and face reality, you made Andrea give up killing me and helped her become a better person, a hero. You gave her hope."

Lena couldn't say anything. All she wanted to do was to throw herself in Kara's arms and stay there forever, holding her loved one as closest as she could, and then closer. But she couldn't. Kara was right and Lena knew, she just didn't want to admit it because it would mean to let Kara go, and she was not strong enough to do that. Not yet.

"I'm not ready to let you go." She spoke in a whisper, looking at their feet, trying to keep a firm tone but failing. "I need you", Lena continued as the tears rolled down her face. 

Kara felt her own vision getting blurry because of the tears, and her first thought was to pull Lena close, holding her tight in her arms. At this point, even though the blonde tried, it was impossible to hold back her tears. Kara buried her face in the crook of Lena's neck, her arms wrapped around her waist, holding her girlfriend strongly against her. Lena's arms were wrapped around Kara's neck, she held her like her life depended on it, and in that moment, she felt like it did.

"I'll miss you", Lena spoke softly in Kara's ear after a few minutes. She knew the blonde was crying, she could feel the wetness on her neck and shirt. 

"I know. I'll miss you too", Kara said after lifting her head up. She was now facing Lena, with the hand still on her back. Danvers leaned down and their foreheads were touching. "You have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't stop your life." Kara saw how Lena was ready to say something and so decided to continue before she could, "Lena, I died, you didn't. And you deserve to have a full life, with joy and happiness. You deserve to fall in love again, with someone who'll do anything for you and you for them. You deserve to have a beautiful family, awesome friends and an epic love. And when we meet again, you'll tell me everything about your life, the best and worst parts, you'll tell me about your wife, and your kids, about how you made L-Corp the biggest corporation in the world, and how you made the world a much better place than it is right now. Do you promise me? Promise me you live your life as you should?"

Lena was quiet. She didn't know what to say. What Kara was asking her was nothing abnormal, but in that moment it felt like it. How could she have another epic love if that's what she had with the superhero standing in front of her? How could she even think about having kids or getting married when the person she wanted all of this was saying goodbye to her? How could she ever make the world a better place if her world had just been shattered? She didn't know. She had no idea. 

"Lena?", Kara called.

The shorter woman looked at her, still asking herself how Kara could ever think that she could be slightly happy and full-filled without her. But instead of asking anything, she just nodded. She didn't know how she was gonna do that, but she knew that if Kara believed she could, then she could and she would. Not immediately, maybe in a few years, but she was gonna do her best to live an incredible life, so when she met Kara again, she could tell her everything she did.

Danvers smiled. And then looked at the clock on the wall. "I think it's time for you to go", she said without looking at the CEO. "It's getting late." Kara's eyes went from the clock to Lena, a small smile crossing the blonde's face while she mesmerized every single detail on her girlfriend's face. She wasn't gonna see her for a while and she didn't wanted to forget the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Little did Kara know that Lena was doing the exact same thing.

They leaned in at the same time. Their lips brushed and finally met. The kiss was calm, so delicate it was almost like they were scared to break each other. Kara's hands were firm on Lena's waist while the shorter woman had ver arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. It felt like their first kiss: rough and gentle, fast and calm. They used that one kiss to show the other all the love they felt, it was a silent way to say 'I'll never forget you, doesn't matter how much time passes. I'll come back to your arms'. It was their way to say goodbye.

When they finally stopped the kiss, because of the loss of breath, it was finalized with quick pecks. And when they looked at each other, both were crying. But before Lena could do or say anything, Kara kissed her forehead and brought her lips close to Lena's ear.

"I love you", was all she said before stepping back.

Lena understood what Kara was doing. And so, she walked towards the door. Her hand touched the knob but she didn't spin it. Lena knew that after she opened that door, she would never see Kara again and she needed sometime to accept that. 

"Lena," Kara called her. Luthor raised her head but her eyes were on the door, she couldn't bring herself to look at Kara, because if she did, she would give up saying goodbye. "We'll meet again."

"I love you too." Lena said in a shaky voice. And with that being said, she opened the door and took a step forward. Lena closed the door behind her and turned around, she lifted her hand, ready to go back inside and jump in the superhero's arms and say that it was crazy to even think she could ever say goodbye. "End simulation", was what she said instead. 

[...]

It had been years since Lena said goodbye to Kara in the VR. Five years, to be exact. Luthor was constantly going to Kara's grave to talk to her ever since, she didn't know if the blonde could hear it but she was always there, at least once a month. But as time went by, Lena realized there was someone she hadn't said goodbye to.

Luthor was now at the memorial National City made for Supergirl. It was impossible for her not to smile when she saw the big crest of El on the floor, lot of flowers of different types and colors surrounded it, alongside with candles, messages of hope and people's handwriting with 'you're missed'. It was beautiful. 

There was a phrase written under the crest: 'if you seek her monument, look around you'. Lena smiled. She did as she was told. She looked around. And the first thing she saw was a little girl: blonde hair, blue eyes and a bright smile, she was wearing a Supergirl costume and all Lena could remember was how Kara always loved to see little girls being inspired by her alter ego.

Luthor's eyes didn't stop at the little girl, behind her had a grafite of the crest of El, along with the words "Stronger together". Her smile grew bigger. She remembered how Kara was always saying that to her, and how the first time Supergirl fought a villain without Lena by her side, Kara told her they were 'Stronger together, and weaker apart'. That was the first time the Super had called Lena her sun. A lonely tear rolled down Lena's face with the memory.

Luthor did what Kara asked her, she moved on and was trying her best to be happy, and she was; Lena never thought she could be happy without Kara but she managed it; she's married now, and pregnant with her first daughter, whom she named after the woman she loved the most. Andrea, Lena's wife, always knew that Kara was Lena's greatest love, just like Lena knew Andrea's was Russell, so when they decided to have kids they made an agreement: if they had a daughter, her name would be Kara and if they had a son, his name would be Russell. 

Lena stayed there for a few hours. She talked to Supergirl's monument for a while before deciding it was time to go home. Andrea gave the idea for them to go out for dinner tonight, and even tho Lena disagreed at first, her wife ended up convincing her. 

Luthor approached the crest on the floor, kneeling beside it and so she touched the crest of El. Now on the floor, and not on her ex-girlfriend's chest where it used to be. The tears rushed back to Lena's face and she didn't care about wiping it. All she did was caress the crest on the floor, just like she used to do when Kara was wearing it. With a last tear, before getting up to go home, Lena remembered her last encounter with Kara on the VR and the words came out of her mouth: 

"We'll meet again, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I guess that's it. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
